


In the News

by dizmo



Category: NSYNC
Genre: AU, Epistolary, Internet as a Plot Point, M/M, Popslash - Freeform, Social Networking, dwnoga 2006, news clippings, one of my best, the fandom is a character, unusual format, what fourth wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various media mentions of young up-and-coming Orlando punk group, *NSYNC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the News

**Author's Note:**

> For Madame D for [Don We Now Our Gay Apparel](http://juppy.org/santa) 2006.

**MTV.com - Emerging Band Gaining Buzz**

Orlando-based punk group *NSYNC is beginning to pick up some steam in their long and winding trek to the top, helped in large part by their latest single, "God Must Have Spent a Little Time Behind Bars". The quintet has harnessed the power of the Internet, in addition to more traditional channels, in continuing to gain fans and widespread acceptance. "You almost have to," said Chris Kirkpatrick, 27, lead vocalist of the group. "These days, if you don't have a presence online, you pretty much don't have a presence period."

The band, in fact, had already gained a number of followers from their MySpace song postings before they had ever played a live gig. Thankfully, despite some of the criticism that this method can warrant, they do not seem to have a problem with lack of stage presence. Justin Timberlake, lead guitarist and the youngest member of the group at 18, explains. "Man, we just have fun out there. If we don't, what's the point?"

After their most recent summer tour, the band is back in the studio, recording their followup album. Thus far, they've been pretty quiet about how it's going to sound, but expectations are certainly high.

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC bassist Lance Bass**

What up, peeps?! We're hard at work trying to pump out more of the crazy music you're expecting from us!! Recording's always three parts fun, four parts hard work, and six parts extremely messed up!!! Yeah. Apparently there's thirteen parts. I dunno either!!! Anyway, I'm really liking the sound of the new tracks, even if I think Chris is completely stoned during the brainstorming sessions! LOL!! Anyway, I have to head off to the studio!! Everyone says hi and keep up the commenting!! We read them even if we can't reply that much!!! 

Peeth! LB

**Post to *NSYNC's MySpace blog by drummer Joey Fatone**

Hey, guys. We're still keeping up the work, and, of course, still keeping up the fun. Justin's in the booth as I type, recording his backing vocals. So I decided to give you guys a little update. JC's sitting right here with me. He's got his hands full right now, so he can't type at you, but he totally says hi.

Anyway, the track we're laying down right now is called "That's When I'll Stop Bringing Cheap Beer To the Party". It's pretty awesome, and I'm pretty sure we won't be able to keep J and Chris from bouncing all the fuck over the stage. Like we ever can. Anyoway I'm gonna have to cuut this onw hsort. JC says hi agian... bye.

**News Post to nsync.com**

The album's recorded and we have a release date. _I'm Not a Puppet, Stop Yanking My Strings_ will officially drop on March 21, and on the heels of it, we're going to be touring again. We're still working on setting up tour dates, but we promise to try to get as close as we can to as many people as possible. Now that the hard part's done, we finally get to take a couple weeks to just kick back and relax, and get some time out on the town. We thank you so very much for your support!

**Blind Item in New York Post**

And what two members of an emerging punk group were spotted getting a bit hot and heavy in the back of an Orlando club? Definitely not the two that are practically making out on stage. There's for show and then there's for real. And when the drummer and rhythm guitarist are going at it in a club, it's probably for real

**Facebook invitation springing up in late March**

Mary has invited you to join the Facebook group "I've Set Chris Kirkpatrick's Cameraphone Nude Pics As My Wallpaper".

To see more details and confirm this group invitation, follow the link below:  
http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=01234567890

Thanks,  
The Facebook Team

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC lead vocalist Chris Kirkpatrick**

Um, hi. I swear that those weren't supposed to get out, but now that everyone and their mom (and MY mom... agh!) has seen me in all my manly glory on the internet, I don't suppose there's anything that I can do about it except say ha ha ha I'm better hung than you are!!!!!

**List of thread topics at nsync.com's message boards.**

CHRIS'S COCK!!!  
I was expecting more tats... XD  
Enough topics about the dick, people, please!  
Anyone have album leaks?  
You're not better hung than ME, dude.  
You know, if it was cold, it's even MORE impressive.  
have you seen the pics  
Anyone thinking about that blind item?  
HOLY SHIT NAKED PICTURES.

**Post on popular celebrity gossip site.**

Okay, so word on the street is that a certain rocker's "leaked" naked pictures aren't all that leaked at all, and were, in fact, plastered everywhere deliberately to take eyes off the extracurricular bonding of a couple of his bandmates. And when I say 'extracurricular bonding', I do mean 'with tongue'. Clever frontman, however, grabs his cameraphone and takes the fire. And it works with flying colors. Careful though, boys, we have short attention spans, and naked can only hold our attention for so long.

**Post to *NSYNC's MySpace blog by guitarist JC Chasez**

Hey cats. Tour dates are up. Still a couple TBAs that we're working on, so don't give up hope if we're not coming near you yet. It's gonna be a blast. Chris keeps telling us that he's going to go streaking in the middle of the show, but we really hope not. Besides, it wouldn't be anything anyone hasn't already seen! I'm sure that people everywhere are thanking him for that little stunt. Even though, as Joey is reminding me, he didn't have a thing to do with it. And sorry, to everyone PMing me asking if I'll follow suit. My dick is privileged information, because... yes. Talk at ya later! -JC

**MTV.com - *NSYNC Album Drops, Group Set For Summer Tour**

Orlando punk band *NSYNC's sophomore album, _I'm Not a Puppet, Stop Yanking My Strings_, is shaping up to be a strong sales leader for the week. Hits Daily Double is reporting that the disc will likely sell in excess of 500,000 copies in its first week, which should be good enough for a spot at or near the top of the charts, depending on the performance of Kelly Clarkson's new release, which is reportedly running neck and neck with the band. The first single, "Hasta La Vista, Au Revoir, Arrivederci", is staying stable at number seven on the Billboard Hot 100.

The Crazy Puppet Tour is set to kick off on May 19th in Seattle, with additional dates slated for San Francisco, LA, Las Vegas, Denver, Kansas City, Memphis, Chicago, Boston, New York, Miami, and others. Check nsync.com or ticketmaster.com for details.

Related Stories:  
Kirkpatrick Bares His Soul- And More  
*NSYNC Going Back *N Studio

**Blind Item at eonline.com**

Being away from home hasn't stopped the crazy hijinks of this pair of punk rockers who were seen pawing each other at a Frisco club. Witnesses say the touring hot rods couldn't keep their hands off of each other all night. I guess they only have so much closet space in that bus.

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC bassist Lance Bass**

Hello from on tour!!!! Woooooo! The shows have been awesome! The crowds have been awesome!! Y'all have been awesome!!! We're tired as hell!! But we're awesome too!!! Anyway, I'm writing this ON THE BUS!!!! We're just kicking back and relaxing. Justin's messing around on his guitar, Chris is surrounded by a mound of empty candy wrappers, and Joey and JC are napping in the bunks. Five dates down and we're going strong!!!! This crazy train won't stop rolling for a while!  Thanks to everyone who's been saying how much they've enjoyed the shows!! We enjoy bringing them to you!!

Keep rocking! We will! LB

 

**Fan Made T-Shirts Worn To Crazy Puppet Tour Chicago Show**

*N Da House  
I've Seen Chris Naked. Okay, You Have Too.  
Proud Supporter of Joey and JC  
Kirkpatrick, Show Us Your Dick

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC drummer Joey Fatone**

Damn, life is good.

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC guitarist JC Chasez**

I agree with Joey.

**Comment to above MySpace blog, by *NSYNC drummer Joey Fatone**

You always agree with me.

**Comment to Joey Fatone's MySpace profile, by *NSYNC guitarist JC Chasez**

I don't think I ALWAYS agree with you. But usually. And why are you commenting to me instead of talking to me in person?

**Comment to JC Chasez's MySpace profile, by *NSYNC drummer Joey Fatone**

When we're in person, I have better things to do than comment to you.

**Post to LJ Community rockstoryfinders**

Hey, I'm looking for a story written a year or so back with Joey and JC and a blowjob under the stage on tour. Anyone know where it is?

**Comment to above post**

I think you're looking for Clancie's How the Sex Was Won. Great story. And I'm more and more thinking it's canon! XD

**Reply to above comment**

That's it! Thank you so much! And yeah. Totally canon.

**MTV.com - Crazy Puppet Tour Big Summer Draw, Despite Growing Rumor Mill**

*NSYNC's rollicking Crazy Puppet Tour has been drawing like crazy wherever it goes, riding the strength of their sophomore album, _I'm Not a Puppet, Stop Yanking My Strings_, currently sitting at #12 on the Billboard charts. The album's infectious tunes, including the second single, "Who's Gonna Be Watching Out For a Crash?" are bringing the fans in droves.

Nothing seems to be able to derail this train, even with a growing buzz concerning two of the group's members. Various reports have drummer Joey Fatone and rhythm guitarist JC Chasez in a growing- and enthusiastic- relationship. No official confirmation or denial has come from the band's camp.

When asked recently at the Dallas tour stop, lead guitarist Justin Timberlake commented, "Hey. All five of us are friends first. We don't let our personal lives get in the way of the music. Straight, gay, attracted to toasters, it doesn't matter. It's just the music."

That seems to be what ticket sales are indicating as well.

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC bassist Lance Bass (deleted shortly after posting)**

Hey, peeps!! I can't believe we're more than halfway done with the tour!!  How crazy is that? It seems like we just started! Anyway, we've had a blast so far! Hopefully, you did too!

Okay, so I know there's a lot of rumors around, and it probably isn't my job to talk about them, but really, people should chill out some. I'm not saying that there's anything going on, but if there was something going on, there would be a time and a place for everyone to hear about it. So, really, just wait around.

And see you at the shows!! LB

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC bassist Lance Bass (posted after deletion of previous one)**

Hey, peeps!! I can't believe we're more than halfway done with the tour!!  How crazy is that? It seems like we just started! Anyway, we've had a blast so far! Hopefully, you did too!

Okay, so I know there's a lot of rumors around, and it probably isn't my job to talk about them, but really, people should chill out some.

And see you at the shows!! LB

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC drummer Joey Fatone**

Okay, everyone. JC and I have decided to set the record straight (ha!). We just need a few days to work out some details. All you need to do is hang tight and keep your ears out. We've figured out a way to stop all the rumors floating around.

See yas!

**List of thread topics at nsync.com's message boards.**

OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!  
Okay, who can't wait for whatever they've got planned?  
LOOKING FOR TICKETS PLEASE!!  
I hope they ARE gay!!  
i hope they're not gay.  
What's the quality of the tour shirts like?!

**Post to LJ Community ohnotheydidnt**

Just got texted insane news from the Atlanta *NSYNC concert. Thank God my friend has a cameraphone, because a picture is worth a thousand words.

**( Pics behind the cut! )**

**Post to JF Community clairvoyantwank**

Over on ohnotheydidnt, news breaks that apparently Joey and JC from *NSYNC made out on stage. Fandom blowup in three... two... one...

**List of thread topics at nsync.com's message boards.**

OH MY GOD!!!!!  
WHY WASN'T I THERE?!!!?!!?  
DOES ANYONE HAVE VIDEO?!!  
PICTURES FROM ATLANTA RIGHT HERE!  
MORE ATLANTA PICS!!  
Stop with the caps, people!  
MY DREAMS ARE BOOKED FOR A YEAR!  
ATLANTA...  
Joey/JC. Good couple or not?  
{topic deleted}  
GO AWAY TROLLS.  
{topic deleted}  
{topic deleted}  
FINALLY!!!

**MTV.com - *NSYNC Rumors Give Way To Reality**

A venueful of concertgoers got an unexpected surprise on Friday night when *NSYNC drummer Joey Fatone and guitarist JC Chasez laid months' worth of rumors and speculation to rest with a very public PDA, on stage at the Tabernacle in Atlanta, GA.

Upon finishing their song "What's the Point of Promises Without a Followthrough?", lead vocalist Chris Kirkpatrick announced that Fatone had an announcement to make. At that point, Fatone took the floor along with Chasez.

"So we know you've been hearing a lot of rumors lately. To be honest, it's really beginning to be pretty distracting. So basically, JC and I would like to officially announce that not only are we a couple, we're the hottest (expletive deleted) couple on the face of the planet." Announcement being made, they proceeded to launch into what has been informally dubbed the 'Makeout seen round the world,' to cheers and catcalls from the audience.

Fan reaction is mixed, but largely supportive.

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC drummer Joey Fatone**

Damn, life is still good.

**MySpace blog by *NSYNC guitarist JC Chasez**

I still agree with Joey.


End file.
